O intercâmbio
by moraxhp
Summary: Uma rapariga portuguesa realiza o seu maior sonho: estudar na Inglaterra. Lá conhece Daniel Radcliffe...
1. 1º Capítulo

**1º Capítulo: Os Seleccionados**

"_-E os alunos são: Sara Marques… Carolina Ferreira… Miguel Cruz… Pedro Silva e… Ana Gonçalves! Parabéns a todos!"_

Era dia 3 de Julho. Toda a escola estava reunida para saber quem seriam os próximos alunos do intercâmbio com Inglaterra.

Ana era uma deles.

Aquele era o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Finalmente iria concretizar o sonho da sua vida: estudar medicina em Londres.

Desde que Ana foi a Inglaterra, alguns anos antes, o seu sonho tornou-se aquele… Estudar e até talvez viver em Londres.

Finalmente o dia chegou e Ana estava impaciente. Da família que a iria escolher, apenas sabia uma coisa… O apelido era Radcliffe e tinham apenas uma filho, uma ano mais velho que Ana.

Eram duas da tarde quando Ana e todos os seus colegas, chegaram ao aeroporto de Heathrow. Estavam a chegar ao aeroporto, alunos de todo o Mundo. O aeroporto estava repleto e a maior parte das pessoas segurava folhas de papel com os nomes dos alunos que iriam acolher.

Finalmente, Ana conseguiu avistar uma senhora com um papel com o seu nome de Ana. Ela usava um bonito vestido azul e tinha o cabelo curto. Era, no entanto, muito bonita.

- Bom dia… É a senhora Marcia?

- Sou sim querida! – Dito isto, deu dois beijos a Ana – Bem-vinda à Inglaterra!

Depois de uma breve conversa, saíram juntas para o carro da Sra. Marcia.

- De certeza que vens cansada e com um pouco de fome… Preparei-te Fish'n'Chips para comeres quando chegares…

Ana lembrava-se de ter comido isto quando tinha estado na Inglaterra da última vez.

Chegaram a Baker Street, nº 29. Era nessa rua que tinha vivido a famosa personagem de Sherlock Holmes. A casa dos Radcliffe era branca e azul, muito bonita. Juntas, entraram com as malas e Ana sentiu-se imediatamente muito bem naquele ambiente.

Depois de pousar as malas, Ana dirigiu-se à cozinha. Estava a meio da refeição quando ouviu a porta da entrada bater. Poucos segundos depois, a porta da cozinha foi aberta.

- Olá, mãe!

- Olá filho!

Imediatamente Ana virou-se. À sua frente, encontrava-se o filho de Marcia. Tinha uns olhos muito azuis, capazes de hipnotizar qualquer uma. Era alto e usava umas calças pretas e uma camisola vermelha.

- Esta é a Ana, a aluna portuguesa que está cá de intercâmbio.

- Ana, este é o meu filho, o Daniel.

Daniel dirigiu-se a Ana e deu-lhe dois beijos na face. Ana corou imediatamente.

- Olá, Ana…

- Olá, Daniel…

Se havia altura em que um buraco bem fundo fazia jeito, era definitivamente aquela! Tinha ficado petrificada com aqueles olhos, e provavelmente com uma cara bastante parva já para não falar que quase deixava cair todas as batatas do prato de cada vez que Daniel falava ou olhava para Ana.

- Bem… mãe… Vou para o meu quarto…

- Daniel Jacob Radcliffe! Eu não te quero viciado no computador! Tu vê lá o que fazes! Daqui a 10 minutos vou lá ver o que andas a fazer… E é bom que não estejas no computador!

Daniel corou um pouco e Ana esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Não te preocupes, mãe… Eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas por isso não vou para o computador…

Daniel saiu da cozinha e Ana continuou a sua refeição sempre a pensar naqueles olhos. Quando acabou, entregou o prato a Marcia e foi para o seu quarto arrumar as malas.

Ia no corredor quando de repente Daniel sai disparado do seu quarto.

Ficaram a meros centímetros mas logo se afastaram.

- Desculpa Ana…

- Desculpa eu… Estava um bocado distraída a ver… os quadros…- Ana corou.

- Ah… Está bem… Gostas? Foram feitos pela minha tia… É pintora…

- São muito bonitos!

- E então… Já conheces Londres?

- Eu já estive aqui há alguns anos…

- Pois… Definitivamente não conheces Londres… Tens que conhecer Londres à minha maneira. E olha que não falo só da parte histórica… – Tinha um sorriso maroto, mas muito sonhador e bonito – Que tal esta noite? Levo-te a um dos melhores restaurantes de Londres… Aceitas?

- Bem… Se calhar…

- Óptimo! Hoje à noite, às 19.30h… Tenho a certeza que vais adorar!

Quando Ana deu conta, Daniel tinha já desaparecido. Ela nem conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Estava muito feliz. Foi para o quarto e começou a desfazer as suas malas.

* * *

E então... Que tal?

Espero que gostem... Eu sei que ainda nao está grande coisa, por isso, preciso da vossa ajuda para melhoar:)

Só mais uma coisa... As falas estão todas em português, mas a história passa-se na Inglaterra!

Bgd

bjs


	2. 2º Capítulo

**2º Capítulo: "Surpresas"**

"_Que tal esta noite? Levo-te a um dos melhores restaurantes de Londres… Aceitas?_

_- Bem… Se calhar…_

_- Óptimo! Hoje à noite, às 19.30h… Tenho a certeza que vais adorar!_

_Quando Ana deu conta, Daniel tinha já desaparecido. Ela nem conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Estava muito feliz. Foi para o quarto e começou a desfazer as suas malas."_

Ana estava já quase a acabar de desfazer as malas, quando se apercebeu que faltava menos de uma hora para ir jantar com Daniel.

Rapidamente, arrumou as malas num canto e foi tomar banho. Tomou um banho muito rápido e depois aperaltou-se toda para ir jantar com Daniel.

Faltava menos de cinco minutos para a hora marcada quando Daniel chegou a casa. Ana já estava pronta e à espera dele.

- Olá Ana, tudo bem? Então, estás pronta?

Daniel tinha mudado de roupa e estava com umas calças pretas e uma camisa azul e branca.

- Prontíssima! – Respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

- Ainda bem! Vamos?

Juntos desceram as escadas até ao carro, que Ana pensou ser de Daniel. Pelo caminho, Ana ia olhando pela janela e apreciando a noite londrina. Havia muitas casas, cada uma das ruas tinha um tipo de casa característico. Foram o caminho todo calados, no entanto, Daniel mantinha sempre um sorriso nos lábios e parecia muito bem-disposto.

Dez minutos depois, chegaram a uma rua onde Daniel estacionou. Era uma rua muito movimentada, com várias lojas. Apesar de ainda estarem em Setembro, fazia já muito frio e Ana ficava espantada com as pessoas que circulavam nas ruas. A maioria andava de sandálias e tops. Nas lojas, havia à venda muitas sandálias e roupa de verão.

- Estás espantada não?

- Sim…

- Pois… habitua-te… É muito normal ver uma mulher de saias e sandálias em pleno Inverno. Mas não te assustes! Não somos nenhum ETs!

Ana deu uma gargalhada e Daniel também. Juntos, desceram a rua até um restaurante com uma porta vermelha. Pareça muito pequeno e calmo. Chamava-se "Trees & Joy".

Juntos entraram. Ana mudou radicalmente de opinião quanto ao restaurante. Era bem maior do que o que parecia, estava super-lotado e havia muito barulho e fumo de cigarro a pairar no ar. Tinha umas paredes azuis e vermelhas com umas luzes brancas no tecto.

- Londres não é só história, como vês. É muito confuso e por vezes as pessoas têm dificuldade em se habituar a tanta confusão. Mas espero que gostes. Olha, estão ali os meus amigos!

Amigos? Ana pensava que iriam sair os dois sozinhos, no entanto, não se importou pois assim teria mais uma oportunidade de conhecer gente nova.

Juntos dirigiram-se para a mesa onde estavam cerca de 6 pessoas.

À sua frente, Daniel beijou uma rapariga. Ana devia ter ficado com um arco-íris estampado na cara e já não tinha vontade nenhuma de continuar naquele jantar. Seguiram-se as apresentações.

- Ana, este é o Rupert – Rupert era alto, musculado e bastante giro! Ana ficou admirada. Usava uma camisola azul e umas calças de ganga.

- … a Emma – Uma rapariga de cabelos encaracolados, castanhos cor de mel, muito bonita e simpática.

- … o Tom – Se Rupert era giro, o que seria Tom? Loiro, olhos azuis e alto – "Bastante diferente do típico inglês que pensava encontrar" – pensava Ana enquanto sorria.

- … a Katie – Katie destacava-se pelo seu ar oriental. De cabelos negros e compridos, era também bastante bonita.

- … o Robert –Robert era o mais alto de todos, com olhos castanhos esverdeados e muito giro também.

- … e a Bonnie, a minha _namorada_. – Daniel enfatizou a palavra "namorada", dizendo-a com orgulho. Bonnie sorriu e deu um beijo na face de Daniel.

Afinal, era mesmo sua namorada! Apesar de Ana não ter gostado muito de Bonnie, tinha de admitir que era simpática, pois ficou sentada ao seu lado durante o jantar e Bonnie tentava falar com Ana, demonstrando ser uma pessoa muito simpática.

- Então Ana… És de Portugal certo? Como é lá?

- Normal…

- Mas como? Eu nunca estive lá e gostava de ir com o Daniel…

- Pois… Fazem bem… Vão gostar…

- Espero que sim! Estou ansiosa que…

- Vou à casa-de-banho.

Ana saiu disparada da mesa em direcção à casa-de-banho. Ia a descer as escadas quando deu de caras com Tom.

- Olá! – Disse ele muito rapidamente.

- Olá…

- Então… Por aqui?

- Pois… Eu pensava que era este o caminho para a casa-de-banho…

- Pois, claro! Que estupidez… – Tom corou rapidamente.

Soltaram uma gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

- Queres que espere por ti? – Disse ele, desta vez mais calmo.

- Ok, pode ser!

- Eu espero, então.

Ana voltou.

- Queres uma bebida? – Perguntou Tom.

- E o jantar?

- Já todos acabaram… Agora foram beber qualquer coisa. Queres vir comigo?

- Claro!

A noite estava animada. Ana já tinha perdido a noção das horas, no entanto, estava-se a divertir imenso! No meio do restaurante havia uma pista de dança e todos estavam a divertir-se imenso.

- Vou buscar uma bebida! Queres alguma coisa? – Perguntou Tom.

- Não sei… O que me aconselhas?

- Um 'London Night'… É a melhor bebida que há! E não é alcoólica! É o que eu vou beber!

- Pode ser!

Passados alguns minutos, Tom voltou. Juntos, sentaram-se numa pequena mesa.

- Então… Vais ficar cá quanto tempo, Ana?

- Pois, não sei bem ainda… Eu gostava de acabar aqui o curso mas não sei se vou conseguir…

- Espero que consigas! – disse Tom muito entusiasmado.

Conversaram durante horas! Ana descobriu que tinham imensa coisa em comum. Á?

- Temos de ir embora.

Ana assustou-se. Atrás de si, estava Daniel.

- Já?

- Já viste as horas? – Daniel sorriu.

Realmente, era já bastante tarde e Ana despediu-se de todos.

- Espero ver-te em breve – Disse Tom quando Ana lhe deu um beijo de despedida, sorrindo.

- Eu também – retribuiu ela com um sorriso.

Já no carro, Daniel cantarolava a música da rádio. Parecia muito contente.

- Então, gostaste da noite? – Perguntou ele.

- Adorei!

- Ainda bem!

- Daniel, queria-te pedir uma coisa…

- Diz lá!

- Amanhã, gostava de ir ver a minha faculdade e conhecer mais ao menos essa área. Será que me podias levar lá?

- Sim! Em princípio não tenho nada para fazer… Mas só da parte da tarde pode ser?

- Claro!

Quando Ana deu conta, já tinham chegado a casa. Daniel estacionou o carro e rapidamente entraram em casa.

- Olá meninos! – disse uma voz vinda da sala de estar. Era a mãe de Daniel, Marcia.

- Olá mãe!

- Boa noite, Mrs. Radcliffe!

- Já é tarde! Está na hora da cama. Os dois! Já!

- Mãe… Já somos crescidinhos!

- Não são nada! – Disse Marcia num tom brincalhão – Além disso meu menino, deixaste o teu quarto todo desarrumado! E quem arrumou? Eu! E a Ana deve estar cansada! Ah! E não façam barulho!

Marcia levantou-se do sofá e desapareceu para o seu quarto.

- Bem… Acho que vou dormir – Disse Daniel. Foi até à beira de Ana e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

- Também vou.

Juntos atravessaram o corredor e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

* * *

OlaZzZz pessoal!

Finalmente postei o 2º capítulo!

Que tal?

Apesar de não estar lá grande coisa, acho que melhorei!

**Nuxa: **Obrigada pela dica! Depois de ler a tua review percebi que estava a ir um bocadinho rápido de mais... Então, neste, acho que já tem mais uns pormenores e tal... loool Espero que gostes!

Deixem reviews! Digam o que pensam! Ok?

Mts bjokax para todos

Sofia


	3. 3º Capítulo

**3º Capítulo: "A irmã"**

"_Marcia levantou-se do sofá e desapareceu para o seu quarto._

_- Bem… Acho que vou dormir – Disse Daniel. Foi até à beira de Ana e deu-lhe um beijo na face._

_- Também vou. _

_Juntos atravessaram o corredor e cada um foi para o seu quarto."_

Ana acordou muito bem-disposta nesse dia. Apesar de o tempo estar um bocadinho cinzento, Ana sentia-se muito bem-disposta. Veio até à cozinha. Marcia estava a preparar umas torradas.

- Bom dia! – Disse Ana alegremente.

- Bom dia querida! Queres uma torrada?

- Eu tenho que me ir vestir, venho já! Só vim dizer bom-dia! – E saiu disparada da cozinha.

Ia tão 'aluada' que, quando saiu da cozinha foi contra Daniel que ainda se encontrava de pijama, tal como ela.

- A minha testa! – Disseram em coro. Desataram à gargalhada.

- Ana, sempre queres ir a Oxford Street hoje?

- Claro! Se me levares adorava!

- OK! Pode ser de manhã? De tarde vou ter com a Bonnie! – Disse ele com um brilhozinho nos olhos. Cada vez que falava dela, os seus olhos iluminavam-se e ele parecia instantaneamente mais feliz… Como se Bonnie fosse um tesouro que só a ele pertencia.

- Claro…

- OK! – Respondeu ele – Daqui a meia hora!

- Combinado!

Cada um seguiu para onde queria. Ana chegou ao seu quarto e sentou-se na sua cama. O seu quarto era azul-céu e a colcha da sua cama era verde-água. Em cima encontravam-se várias almofadas azuis e verdes. Os tapetes eram igualmente azuis. O quarto era bastante simples, mas harmonioso. No canto, havia uma secretária. Nesta encontrava-se o computador portátil de Ana, que lhe havia sido oferecido pelos pais duas semanas antes de ir para Inglaterra.

Ana estava confusa. Estava ali há apenas dois dias e estava constantemente a pensar em Daniel. Nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso, em tudo! Sentia-se bem ao pé dele, embora soubesse que ele era comprometido e bastante apaixonado. No entanto, também pensava em Tom. Não estava comprometido, era lindo e dava uma atenção especial a Ana.

- Não Ana… Acalma-te! Tu só estás aqui há dois dias! Isso…. Isso é da mudança de ares! Está a fazer-te mal… – dizia ela para si mesma.

Vestiu-se e foi para a sala. Daniel chegou e juntos saíram de casa. Chegaram a Oxford Street.

- É aqui Oxford Street, Ana! – Daniel tinha um ar sonhador. Olhava para as casas como se nunca as tivesse visto. Tinham, e facto, uma arquitectura muito bonita, mas Daniel vivia lá desde que nascera. Parecia que era a primeira vez que via aquelas casas.

- Daniel… Parece a primeira vez que vês estas casas... – Ana tinha medo da sua reacção.

- É como se fosse…

- Não percebo – Ana estava confusa!

- Ana… Vou-te contar uma coisa que poucos sabem. Mas promete que guardas segredo!

- Claro que sim! – Ana estava cada vez mais curiosa.

- OK… Eu não venho a esta rua há 6 anos.

- Como? Porquê? – Agora, Ana estava definitivamente curiosa.

- Vamo-nos sentar ali.

Depois de se terem sentado num banco de pedra, Daniel continou.

- Eu tinha uma irmã.

- Tinhas? Mas já não…

- Deixa-me continuar… Como eu estava a dizer… Eu tinha uma irmã. Ela nasceu quando eu tinha oito anos. Há cerca de seis anos, viemos os quatro a esta rua jantar. Estávamos naquela esplanada – Daniel apontou – e começou a chover torrencialmente. Começou a trovejar e todos tentaram ir para dentro. Estava uma confusão enorme na rua! Todos começaram a correr! Pareciam loucos! – Daniel fez uma pausa – E…

Daniel parou.

- E o quê? O que aconteceu?

- Bem… A minha irmã correu para o meio da rua.

Ana fez uma cara de choque.

- Bem… O resto suponho que já saibas… – Uma lágrima caiu do seu olho.

- Mas então… – Ana continuava sem compreender uma coisa – Porque decidiste vir comigo?

- Porque tinha saudades... Saudades desta rua, e dos momentos bons que passei aqui com a minha irmã. Achei que estava na hora de enfrentar o que aconteceu e decidi voltar aqui.

Ana estava incrédula.

- Vamos? – Disse ele subitamente.

- Vamos, claro!

Desceram a rua e pararam no restaurante "Pink Lady". Estiveram lá imenso tempo. Nenhum dos dois queria sair dali. Tanto Ana como Daniel se sentiam na presença um do outro. Riram-se imenso e tiveram uma longa conversa.

Quando saíram do restaurante, passearam durante mais de duas horas quando finalmente decidiram voltar a casa.

- É hoje que vais conhecer o meu pai! – dizia Daniel muito entusiasmado.

Chegaram já perto da hora do jantar e por toda a casa sentia-se o aroma dos cozinhados da Sra. Radcliffe.

Daniel e Ana estavam sentados no sofá da sala quando ouviram a porta da entrada a abrir-se.

-É o meu pai. – Disse Daniel.

Juntos foram ter com ele.

- Olá pai! – Disse Daniel dando um beijo ao pai.

- Olá, filho! E tu és? – Disse ele apontado para Ana.

- Esta é a Ana – Disse Marcia, vinda da cozinha – A rapariga do intercâmbio, homem!

- AHHH! Sim! Olá Ana! Tudo bem? Sou o Alan!

- Boa-noite – disse ela um pouco embaraçada.

- Vamos para a mesa? – Disse Marcia.

Falaram imenso durante todo o jantar! O pai de Daniel era muito alegre e bastante curioso! Até que de repente perguntou:

- Então que fizeram hoje meninos?

- Fomos a Oxford Street. – Disse Daniel muito rapidamente temendo a reacção do pai.

Fez-se silêncio na mesa. Todos os olhares se cruzaram. Alan levantou-se. Bebeu um copo de água e disse:

- Eu…. Eu estou com sono… Até amanhã…

- Ah… er…. Alguém quer… hmmm… Bolo? – Disse Marcia.

- Não, obrigado – responderam em coro Ana e Daniel e saíram da cozinha.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto – disse Ana já no corredor.

- Espera!

- Que foi Daniel?

- Não me chames Daniel… Só Dan!

- Está bem… Dan. – Sorriram.

- Obrigada pela tarde! Adorei! – Disse ele.

- Eu também! Até amanha!

Deram um beijo na cara e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

- O que é que se passa? – Disse Dan sentado na cama. – Não pode - ser… Preciso de dormir.

- Ainnnn… Aqueles olhos… Concentra-te Ana Sofia Moreira! Estás aqui para estudar!

Deitou-se e adormeceu.

**Ola' pessoal!**

td bm?

pois e'! mais um cap! Tava dificil! looool mas eu ja tinha feito.. mas mudei a parte do fim todo.. pk nao gostava... agora acho que ta' bem mlhr... lala

bgda plas reviews

bjao pa tdx


End file.
